Your Angel
by im.watchin.sunsets
Summary: Hitsugaya and his stupid paperwork... wait, did I just call his paperwork stupid?  Pretty good, fail summary skills, help me out and give it a read.


**A/N: Hey people who read my stories! I love all of you if you have read my other fic (You Are) then I love you so much! This fic is a hitsuruki, I apologize, but I have fallen in love with the couple... well, here goes nothing.  


* * *

**

Rukia Kuchiki walked down the soaked streets of the Seretei, Sode no Shirayuki fastened to her hip... Wondering why she was even walking down to the tenth squad's barracks to give the brat captain more paperwork while the rain poured down upon her shoulders and delicate frame. She hoped that she would run into the lieutenant of the tenth squad as opposed to actually seeing the brat captain. Rangiku Matsummoto was one of her closest friends, the only problem being her heavy drinking habits. She arrived at the barracks of the tenth squad, no sign of Matsumoto. ~sigh~

"Now I have to go give these to the brat captain himself!"~grrr~ She trekked over to his office and knocked on the door, only to receive a muttered 'come in'. She obeyed the command and entered the brat captain's office. He wore only the usual outfit of a soul reaper, forgoing his captain haori. She had never noticed before now that said brat captain had an extremely well-toned body.

'O_h my god... You could bake chappy cookies on his abs!'_ She thought. He looked up from the current piece of paperwork he was working on.

"Kuchiki." he said alluringly, his voice hitting a lower, more smooth tone than usual. When his deep emerald eyes met her pale amethyst ones, shivers escaped down her spine.

"Brat captain" she began with a giggle, much to his disliking, "I have some more paperwork for you." This made the captain even less pleased with her, but nonetheless, his feelings were not to be contained much longer.

"Joy, put it on the desk." He said as he motioned to a spot in the center of his mahogany desk. She put the heavy papers down. He face-palmed. This pile was even taller than the one he had nearly completed today!

"Just what I need! Another tall stack of paperwork with no help from Matsumoto... wait, you are a lieutenant, right?" He asked huskily.

"Yes, I am, but I'm afraid I will be of no use to you, I cannot sign something for your squad, as I am from the thirteenth squad, and you are from the tenth..." She trailed off, somewhat ashamed that this beautiful man was asking for her help and she could offer him none. He looked up.

"Perhaps you could do something else for me, Kuchiki." he said as he rose from his chair.

"W-What are you saying, Captain?" Rukia stuttered, looking at the short, white-haired man walking towards her.

"I am not very used to this kind of situation, but I feel the need to do this now..." He stopped. Rukia backed against the wall of his office, looking at him in awe and curiosity.

"What are you saying, Captain?" Rukia said wearily, looking into the young man's face.

"I'm saying that..." He reached his hand out and laid it on her petite shoulder, "I'm saying that I want you, Rukia Kuchiki, I need you. Ever since I saw you in the thirteenth squad I knew that I just couldn't ignore my feelings, I need you... now." he said as he placed both of his hands on her shocked form, she smiled a small and subtle smile; the infamous, cold-hearted, pissed off little captain Toshiro Hitsugaya loved her. She was so ecstatic she could have started to sing... but any thoughts of talking or singing were instantly erased from her mind as his lips collided softly with hers, and his small form pressed hers back against the wall of his large office; his strong arms forming barriers around her lithe form. Then something unexpected happened. The small captain felt arms around his neck and instantly thought the worst: that Rangiku had come to pry him from the love of his life. But these arms were too pale to belong to Rangiku, too smooth, too loving... and coming from the wrong direction. He felt his body being pulled onto the girl in front of him, deepening their kiss, which soon moved from the walls of the office to the carpeted floor. The small white-haired male hovering above the smaller ebony-haired female, kissing her passionately.

"Haha, I guess I could help you with something else,_ Captain, _and what exactly do you need help with?"

"Well..." He broke the kiss and feigned being deep in thought. "my office does get unreasonably lonely at night..." He trailed off again.

"And how am I supposed to help you with that, _Captain_?" Rukia said seductively.

"Well... I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me tonight...I-" He was cut off by a sweet kiss on his lips by the perfect pink ones on Rukia's face.

"I'll take that as a yes that you'll keep me company?" Hitsugaya whispered quietly into the kiss.

"You should, because that's what it means!" She giggled quietly. To him her small and quiet laughter was like the singing of angels, only better.

"Good..." He replied huskily, moving his mouth to her right ear, and the right side of her neck.

"Poor Rangiku." Rukia mumbled, thinking Toshiro hadn't heard her.

"Why 'poor Rangiku'?" Hitsugaya spoke onto her ear, his hot breath tickling her.

"Because she's going to be so surprised when she barges into your office tomorrow morning and sees us lying on the couch, fast asleep" She giggled again.

"You've got a point, but I don't give a damn, kiss me." He demanded softly, as he followed his own orders and continued to lay kisses down her neck for the night...

The following morning went almost as the two had expected. Rangiku Matsumoto had walked into Hitsugaya's office without knocking; hungover beyond belief, apologizing for not being able to help him with paperwork. She had seen them lying on the couch, beneath his haori that they were using as a blanket, her captain with his body wrapped around a female about his size, with jet black hair. And this is where things went a little differently than what the two had expected. They were waiting to be woken up by a scream of surprise, or fear. But they woke up to... a thud? The white-haired male woke up first, the small, ebony-haired female stirred in his arms but did not wake. He looked towards the source of his waking noise and was met with the image of his hungover lieutenant passed out cold on the floor of his office. He chuckled.

"Poor Rangiku, Rukia was right..." He sighed and shook his head, the combination of his movement and hearing her name, Rukia wakened slightly from her slumber, to find herself in the arms of a white-haired angel. Said angel was looking away from her... being still half asleep her idiotic words escaped her lips before she could stop them,

"Am I dead?" She questioned the angel stupidly.

"What? No! You are not dead." He said in disbelief. "Why would you think you're dead?" He asked, surprised.

"B-Because I'm in the arms of an angel." She answered nonchalantly, as though she were ordering coffee, and the answer that he received made him smile wide. He decided to use her half-asleep state to mess with her.

"I am an angel? Really?" He whispered into the curve of her shoulder.

"Y-Yes" She yawned quietly.

"Well, what makes you think that I am an angel? I could be a hollow for all you know." He whispered again into her shoulder.

"Y-You're not... angel. I know that angels are beautiful, kindhearted people... that's how I know that you're an angel..." She trailed off, he smiled against her neck. He looked up, wondering why she had stopped talking to him. He was met with the sight of Rukia Kuchiki fast asleep beside him. Her usually scowling face relaxed, her normally attentive violet eyes closed in peaceful rest. She was so beautiful when she slept, he sighed. He may as well say what he was going to,

"Well, I wouldn't mind being your angel, Rukia." He spoke while gazing into her face. And she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

~FIN~

A/N: I think it kinda sucked, but if you liked it, please tell me so in reviews. My cousin said it was good, but I doubt it, so, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this... because I enjoyed writing it, well, I'm going to bed right now, it's 12:08 AM, good morning, I'm going to sleep. :)


End file.
